by and by
by phresine
Summary: Turn 25 timeskip. Lelouch carves out a Christmas of sorts as best he can. cgkinkmemeii minifill.


a/n: cgkinkmemeii post linked in profile

* * *

"Wreaths," Lelouch says suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Suzaku asks. He looks up from the report he was reading, because it's more or less what Lelouch had anticipated. Revolts in Areas 12, 9, 8...

"We should celebrate Christmas this year," Lelouch says.

"Okay," Suzaku says slowly. Suzaku looks at Lelouch carefully, and closes the report. "It's August."

"Mmm, you're right. I'm not sure we'll be able to get a tree this time of year." Lelouch's staring fixedly out the window. He spins the pen in his hand a few more times, and calls the meeting to an end.

–

He asks C.C. about it exactly once.

"Christmas in July." C.C. says. She's sitting with her legs up on the couch opposite his, Cheese-kun in the triangle formed between the top of her thighs and her torso. Between them sits a table laden with bowls of popcorn, needles, and spools of red thread.

When Suzaku points out it's August, C.C. says, "August, July. What's the difference?"

"It's a little odd, though," Suzaku says.

"He's trying to tidy up some loose ends. Promises," C.C. says. She rests her chin on Cheese-kun's head, her eyes staring at the needle and piece of popcorn in her hands. Her elbow jerks when she misjudges the distance between the needle and her hand, and she brings a finger to her mouth.

"What kind of promises?" Suzaku asks. C.C. is in Lelouch's company more often than not. She's privy to some of Lelouch's thoughts that Suzaku is not, a closeness borne through extended companionship during times of tribulation. He doesn't envy her for it, because it works both ways, and because Lelouch generally has very good reasons for meting out information in the ways he does. That doesn't mean that Suzaku's not curious.

C.C. tilts backwards until her the back of her head hits the coach. Cheese-kun covers the bottom half of her face. "Oh, well. Promises." C.C. closes her eyes, and lets a hand dangle down. The needle and string of popcorn she was working on fall to the ground. "String faster. All this popcorn's making me hungry."

–

Popcorn garlands start to appear around the Damocles, garish and bright. Suzaku sorts out which ones are his and which ones are C.C. by hunting down the cheese and tomato stains.

Lelouch doesn't manage to source a pine tree, but someone (geassed soldiers maybe, Suzaku guesses, or Sir Gottwald even) sneaks into the Knightmare hanger at night, and adorns the twisted remains of the Lancelot with red and green paper chains. Lloyd is appalled.

Lelouch has Suzaku in the kitchen, baking cakes and mince pies to Lelouch's exacting requirements. C.C. sits in the corner in the rare moments when she's not by Lelouch's side, alternatively making requests and stealing bites.

There's a quiet voice in the back of his head that's telling him that this is Lelouch keeping him occupied with busy-work while Suzaku pretends to be dead. It's sweet. Suzaku finds he doesn't mind.

–

Lelouch summons him to the Exelica Gardens on a clear autumn night, the last edges of summer's dry heat giving way to crisp chill. Lelouch tells him to dress warmly, and to wear something festive. He doesn't, but when he arrives he sees that Lelouch hadn't either. Cheese-kun sits against one of the pillars that hold up the domed pavilion, a red hat trimmed with fur on his head. Suzaku catches the tail-end of Arthur, and the quiet chiming of a bell.

Suzaku carefully steps around where C.C. is arranging rockets on the small paved square. He closes his fingers around the small box in his pocket. "Fireworks?"

Lelouch turns his head and smiles. "I like fireworks," he says.

"It's not exactly a Christmas custom, is it?" Suzaku asks. He settles beside Lelouch on the steps that lead down into the lake. "More New Year's."

Lelouch shrugs. "I like fireworks," he says again. He stares across the lake, and seems content to sit in silence with his thoughts.

"I have a present for you," Suzaku says, and hands the box over. He watches as Lelouch opens the box, Lelouch's fingers delicately pushing aside the shredded documents inside.

"Oh," Lelouch says. He lifts out a blue pin, winged and trimmed with noble gold.

Suzaku slides over until his side is sitting flush against Lelouch's. "I won't need it any longer," Suzaku says. Behind them, C.C. is gleefully lighting up fireworks, and they watch the explosions of colour in the still water of the lake.

"I didn't get you anything," Lelouch says. He sets the box aside, and turns the pin in his hand.

"I know," Suzaku says.

"I couldn't think of anything," Lelouch says. He runs his fingers around the edges of the pin. He adds regretfully, "This will have to be destroyed."

"I know," Suzaku says. He closes his fingers around Lelouch's to still them. A firework explodes, a purple so vivid that Suzaku can still see it when he blinks, long after the last of the firework has faded away. Lelouch sighs, and rests his head against Suzaku's shoulder. (Later they'll fall asleep, lulled to sleep by their shared warmth and the almost rhythmic sounds of the fireworks, but for now they'll sit and watch the colours flare up and die in the lake.) "That's fine. This is enough."


End file.
